


【竹马/相二】请问你能教我麻婆豆腐吗？

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: Arashi - Fandom, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【竹马/相二】请问你能教我麻婆豆腐吗？

*迟到很久很久的生贺

*主要是因为现在才有时间发其实617就写完了

*短，很短，ooc，好久都没写过竹马了，小甜饼

*桂花楼少东家aiba x 洋食屋店长nino

*谨慎关注，我主要写KK文

“店长！”

一个中气十足的极富个人特色的声音打断了有明洋食屋店长二宫和也的游戏，屏幕上的GAME OVER格外引人注目。他没好气地站起来，凭着优良的职业素养露出标准的营业式微笑：“这位客人，还没到饭点儿呢，请问您有什么事吗？”

“啊，找到了！娃娃脸店长！toma告诉我你家的麻婆豆腐很好吃！”来人双眼发亮，几乎是要兴奋得爬上桌子。

“停停停，谁是娃娃脸了我叫二宫和也，我们家洋食屋不卖麻、婆、豆、腐！”二宫扒开对方趴在桌子上的身子，用那副小尖嗓毫无威慑力地吼着。对方也反应过来自己的失态，连忙鞠躬：“对不起......我是相叶雅纪，街那头新开的中华餐馆桂花楼的少东家。我们桂花楼主打的是麻婆豆腐，另外还有青椒肉丝番茄炒蛋......”

“说重点！”二宫和也伸脚去踹人，却被对方灵活一闪。

“啊......那个，我做的麻婆豆腐被生田斗真，就是我们的一个店小二吐槽了，他还跟我说街这边一家叫‘有明’的店的店长做的麻婆豆腐很好吃让我来学学......”

“你刚刚说谁？”二宫和也挑了挑眉。

“生田斗真啊，新来的店小二，我们都叫他......”

“toma。”二宫微微一笑。

“是的是的，店长也认识他吗，好巧啊！”

“真是，好、巧、呢。”一旁的二宫早已是咬牙切齿。

一个月前。

“店长，我要辞职！”

“你确定？”二宫和也难得从游戏中抬起头，“生田斗真同学？”

“是。我要去追求我的理想，小小的洋食屋何足挂齿。”生田斗真挺起胸脯极其骄傲地说。

“你先去把语文学好。”标志性的小尖嗓再次爆发，“何足挂齿是你这么用的吗？”

“总之请店长放我走吧！”

“走走走你赶紧走。”

一周前。

“所以你打电话告诉我你的理想是在街那头当个中华餐馆的店小二？”二宫一面清点着本月收入一面将电话分机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。

“不是！只是......”

“在寻找理想的途中的磨练？”

“店长英明！难道店长也经历过磨练吗？”

“没有，快滚。”二宫放下电话分机架在了一旁。

“诶店长我给你介绍个超级好打发的学徒你收不收？”

“不收，快滚。”二宫当机立断挂掉了电话。

“所以相叶先生是来当学徒的吗？”二宫深呼吸一口气。

“学徒？那二宫店长同意教我做麻婆豆腐了吗？”相叶看上去很高兴。

二宫表面上很和善地点点头。

然而他并不会做麻婆豆腐，只会做林氏盖饭。不过、他觉得，能让生田斗吐槽的人自己在网上搜一下做出来的麻婆豆腐应该都可以应付。等下，为什么要自己做？现在网络多方便啊叫个外卖就好了嘛，生田不是说那个叫相叶的挺好打发的吗，长得不错身材也很棒，很符合学徒标准，自己又不亏。

就这么定了！

第一次教学。

二宫让相叶自己先做做看，并美其名曰“摸底”。情况很糟糕，不仅色香味不俱全，连厨房也差点儿被炸。

“相叶先生真的是桂花楼少东家吗？”二宫开始怀疑人生。

“当然，你看我背菜名儿多熟，麻婆豆腐青椒肉丝番茄炒蛋蒸猪蹄儿......”

“停，我信。”

第二次教学。

二宫将连夜定的麻婆豆腐外卖与在网上查到的麻婆豆腐做法一同摆到相叶面前。

“不愧是二宫店长！”得到了这样的好评。

又试了一次，结果和第一次一样，只是厨房还好好的。

第三次教学。

二宫店长估算了下，发现次次都点外卖的话自己的钱包也吃不消，于是为了新一季的游戏，他准备自己尝试。照着食谱做得有模有样，味道也挺不错。

当相叶面前呈上自己的作品的时候，二宫只吃了一口，便流下了热泪。

“店长我知道我做得好你也别感动到哭啊......”相叶殷勤地递来纸巾。

“不是我说......”二宫含泪，“你放了多少辣椒？”

第四次教学。

二宫店长不再自己做份样品了，因为新一季的游戏上市了，他为了买游戏排了一通宵的队，现在昏昏欲睡。

“您请......”相叶小心翼翼地奉上成果。

二宫吃了一口，浑身一抖，眉头一皱。

“没放盐？”

第五次教学。

二宫店长决定亲自督促他做麻婆豆腐。意外的是，这次出奇顺利，色香味俱全，和最开始的外卖差不多了。

“好，出师了！”

“但是二宫店长，我不想出师，可以和你交往吗？”

“看在你蛮对我口味的份儿上，那好吧。”

其实后来二宫才从相叶口中盘问出来，他原本就会做麻婆豆腐，还是店里的招牌。

（end）


End file.
